


Can't Wait to See Him Tomorrow

by k45tl3



Series: Texas Toast [1]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:09:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8329132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k45tl3/pseuds/k45tl3
Summary: Sweet development of RED Engineer and Pyro's relationship. Pyro takes his mask off in front of the Engineer, and the two come to realise that their simple friendship doesn't fully reflect what they feel toward each other.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quite short, with short chapters, but that is the purpose; a short drabble more than anything. This is my first fic, so I apologise for any poor writing. I also am doing any editing by myself so I also apologise for any grammatical/spelling errors. I really want to write good fanfiction, especially in Team Fortress 2. There are lots of great fics out there, and bad ones too, so I want to be as good a fic author as I can. Feel free to leave any feedback/requests in comments, and enjoy!

The Engineer heard a knock on his door at about eleven o’clock that night. On days preceding battle, this was usually the time most of the mercs were retiring for the night, but the man knew he could expect visits from Pyro in the evenings.  


“That you, Firebug? Come on in.” He smiled up at his friend.  


“Mph. Mph mpht mph.”  


The Engineer expected some Pyroesque surprise, something sparkly or cute, or maybe a sweet of some type. He closed his eyes, as per the Pyro’s instructions. After a few seconds, he heard a hoarse whisper. 

“Engie…” The Engineer’s eyes shot open at the tone of voice he was so used to hearing muffled and somehow higher-pitched. It was now grainier and deeper, and the green eyes of the owner stared toward a nick in the linoleum floor. Engineer held his breath, more to hear if the Pyro was breathing than anything else. Uneven huffs of air came in and out of the pink lips of the Pyromaniac.  


“Firebug…” The Engineer took in the sight of the man before him. Pyro, not older than in his late twenties, was astonishingly pale, with a square jaw and long, thick eyelashes, which were visible only in some light due to their light colour. His eyebrows were also fair, more seen by the brow bones than the delicate hairs themselves. A part of his left eyebrow was missing. The Engineer knew it must have been burnt off, judging by a long, pink splotch of damaged skin across the Pyro’s left temple, reaching to his cheekbone and stopping just past his hairline. Despite that, Engie still thought that Pyro had a stunning face. The scar wasn’t even his most prominent feature. It was the freckles that dotted his skin that really captivated the Texan. Engie wondered how there were so many, considering the utter lack of time the Pyro’s skin was exposed to the sun.

“Darlin’…”  


Pyro hesitated before he looked up at the Engineer. His cheeks were flushed red, and his lip was trembling. Nobody could stand to see the Pyro upset, but the Texan was utterly heartbroken at the sight of his teary-eyed friend. He stepped up and put his arms around the taller man. The Pyro, although a little surprised at the gesture, reciprocated and held the Engineer close. Even though he often hugged his teammates in all his cuddly nature, he couldn’t recall the last time he had been so genuinely held like this.  
The Engineer lifted his head and looked at Pyro again. “Thank you, Firebug.” He’d been wondering about the Pyro for quite some time. He was worried about his friend. He now knew that the Pyro must trust him.

Engie sat down on the still-made bed, Pyro followed with a glance and pulled his knees up to his chest. There was an awkward silence for a while, but it eventually became almost pleasant.  


“M’sorry, Engie,” said Pyro. The Engineer couldn’t place any accent the Pyro might have, he couldn’t tell if he had any accent at all. He frowned.  


“What’re ya sorry for, darlin’? You have nothing to be sorry for, I, uh, really ‘preciate you showin’ me yer face and... yer pretty darn good-looking if ya ask me.” If the Engineer hadn’t been focused on picking at the hem of his boxers, he might’ve seen how wide Pyro’s eyes were at his remark. Pyro had never seen him embarrassed like this. The Engineer looked up, at this point they were both blushing.

“Uh, listen, I’m sorr–” Pyro shook his head and smiled. The Engineer managed a weak smile in return and whispered. “Maybe we should stop talkin’ about this.” He chuckled. They sat there for a while more in now comfortable silence, close to each other.

Eventually, Pyro stood up and gave the Engineer a soft peck on the cheek, the man’s smile widening.  


“I guess I’ll see you around, yeah?”  


“Goodnight, Firebug.”  


“Night, Engie.” He collected his mask and pulled it on before opening the door and slipping out into the dark hallway.

*

Pyro’s heart was still beating when he left the room. He knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he tried, so he made his way toward the rec room, where he found Demoman, Soldier, and Scout having a good-natured argument with a couple of empty beer bottles at their feet. Pyro sat down in the corner of the saggy couch decorating the room and happily muttered his own input into the conversation. He smiled to himself; he couldn’t wait to visit his Engie again tomorrow.

*

The Engineer couldn’t sleep. He stared at the ceiling and thought of Pyro’s eyes, his freckles, his lips… He felt the ghost of Pyro’s kiss on his cheek. As juvenile as it sounded, he couldn’t wait to see his Firebug again tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is here! They won't always be added so often, but I hope to write regularly (at least once a week, almost definitely on weekends) and I am planning to make this fic a short part of a series, but we'll see how this goes. Comments/feedback always appreciated, I hope you like!

Pyro entered the kitchen for breakfast the next morning. He was usually among the first that came in the morning, the others usually being the Engineer, the Sniper, or the Spy. Engie was shuffling around the kitchen making tea, not started on the team’s breakfast yet. He wasn’t wearing his goggles this early, either. He looked up from his cup upon hearing the Pyro enter.  


“Why, good mornin’ Firebug!” He had a huge smile on his face, and Pyro couldn’t help but grin from under the confines of his mask. He loved seeing his Engineer happy.  


“Mhllo.”  


“Want some tea, hon?”  


“Msh.”  


As the Engineer poured the Pyro some of his breakfast tea, Pyro wondered. The Engineer didn’t call everyone ‘hun’ and ‘darlin’’ did he? When did he start calling the Pyro that? Did the Engineer–? No, he couldn’t. It was probably as platonic as it got. Engineer wasn’t like that. Boy, he did have the nicest eyes though… Shame you couldn’t see them more often.  


“Ye all right there, Firebug?” The Pyro escaped his stupor and took the mug from the other man’s hands. He noticed a pensive look on the Engineer’s face and cocked his head, getting a sheepish grin in reply. The Engineer was about to say something, but they suddenly both turned their attention to the Sniper, who they hadn’t noticed previously. The Australian was likely not going to be in the kitchen for long, as he most often just came in to get some non-decaf coffee in the mornings and left as soon as it was ready.  


The Spy came in next. He hadn’t bothered with his tie this morning, and he looked utterly exhausted. He’d probably been on some sort of mission for the Administrator or perhaps flew in to Boston for the night and managed to get back to base this early.  


The rest of the team began shuffling in by ones and twos a few minutes after Spy’s appearance. Heavy came in, already laughing about something with the Medic, followed by a half-asleep Demo and an eager (albeit visibly less than usual) Soldier, and finally Scout, who didn’t seem to have the energy to bug his teammates due to apparently suffering from a somewhat severe hangover. Engie sighed as he saw the kid.  


“Looks like it’ll be pancakes today.” Pancakes were always what the Engineer made when someone (other than Demo; no one knew if he even suffered from hangovers. He was either so used to them that it didn’t show, alcohol no longer affected him, or he had a perpetual hangover) was suffering from a hangover. The sugar and flour, bacon grease, and pure Southern love from the Engineer’s pancake breakfast were enough to lift anyone enough to function after a night of heavier drinking.  


Before the Engineer even got started and the Scout had a chance to sit – slump – on his chair, the Texan shoved the biggest mug in the kitchen filled to the brim with tea toward the youth.  


“Gotta get re-hydrated, son.” The Medic nodded at this remark.  


“Ahhhh I don’t wanna drink any of your piss tea, Engie.”  


Demo fell into the chair next to the Scouts and poured a splash of whatever had found it’s way into his hands today into the mug, recieving reproachful looks from both the Engineer and the Doctor. “Ye’ve got tae drink it, lad. Here.”  


“Hey, why don’t any of you other drunken oafs have dome-splitting headaches!?” He shot an accusatory glare at his drinking buddies. “Yeah, what about you, Pyro?”  


A chuckle was heard from the Pyromaniac.  


“Whatcha laughin’ about, ya’ crazy fuckin’ arsonist?”  


Pyro kept giggling. It might’ve seemed maniacal to the rest of the team a few years ago when they first met, but now they knew that the Pyro wasn’t that crazy.  


“I know y’all had at least as much as me, pretty sure Scotty here had more than the other three of us combined!”  


At this point the whole team was laughing, even the ever-stoic Sniper was snickering into his coffee, and a smirk decorated the face of the elitist Spy.  


“How about,” the boy’s voice was becoming heated. “How about all of you SHUT THE FUCK UP!”  


“It is because leetle baby Scout is lightweight!” Heavy tried to force the smile off his face, and that caused him to burst out in a roar of laughter seconds later, which only irrated the Scout further.  


“I ain’t a lightweight!” It was almost as if any illness he felt was replaced by rage.  


“Hey now, leave him be,” the Engineer stepped in.  


Tears collected in the corners of the Scout’s eyes. “Yeah, stop it! I’m not a lightweight…” The Scout was looking down into his mug, wincing as a tear dropped into his tea.  


The team all became interested in their own dealings once again; nobody wanted to get on the Engineer’s bad side. It was awkwardly quiet for awhile, but conversation slowly picked up, replacing the tense atmosphere, and eventually reached a soft buzz, perhaps a bit more dumbed down than usual nonetheless.  


Pyro and Spy busied themselves with helping the Engineer with breakfast, as food for nine men was no easy feat. Pyro stepped out of the door past the kitchen, and opened a gate attached to a chain link fence around the corner, only to find the Sniper there with one of RED’s chickens in his hands.  


“BLU’s ‘borrowed’ some eggs again.” He must’ve seen Pyro about to make some resigned gesture, because he intervened with “Don’t worry, there’s enough for breakfast.”  


Pyro smelled a faint aroma of cologne in the air. The BLU Spy must’ve been here. The Pyro, The Engineer, and their own Spy were the only ones who knew of the Snipers relationship with the opposing team’s Spy. He didn’t mind, he knew that the Sniper and BLU Spy were smart enough to keep it on the low down and not cause anyone – especially themselves – any grief or trouble.  


“Wot’d we do without Truckie? He really keeps this team together, don’t he, mate?” The Sniper threw in pieces of conversation awkwardly, stroking the chicken’s feathers, gaze lost in Dixie’s plume.  


“Mph, hmph hud hm hm?” He stooped to grab the eggs he needed (fourteen! Fourteen eggs to feed them all!) and nodded at the Sniper, as he lifted the latch of the chickens’ quarters. He wondered who would know if he and the Engineer had a relationship, and how the would react. They probably wouldn’t have to keep it as much of a secret since it wasn’t cross faction, but he imagined that the Soldier probably ‘wouldn’t have any faggotry under his roof’, and even if the other mercs didn’t mind, the Administrator would eventually find out and not be too thrilled. Yeah, he’d probably want to keep the relationship a secret, save from maybe the Spy or the Medic.  


The Pyro shook his head as he entered back into the kitchen. No, he had to stop think about this; he was only setting himself up for disappointment. He couldn’t date the Engineer, he just couldn’t. Even with these thoughts, a part of him couldn’t help but hope. He made his way back to the counter, where the Engineer was still measuring the impossible amounts of flour needed to satisfy the men and Spy was taking a smoke break next to a door on the opposite end of the counter. He set the eggs down gently and shuffled through the refrigerator for butter and bacon. Thoughts of the door to the Engineer’s bedroom door in evening light – or lack thereof – came to mind. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here is a spin-off Sniper/Spy ficlet](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344789)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short scene taking place on the battlefield.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really short today! Next chapter will be more interesting, I promise! Comments and feedback welcomed and greatly appreciated!

“Mission begins in thirty seconds.” Despite the desert heat and his rubber suit, the Pyro got a chill down his spine. He wasn’t feeling up to battle today, especially not with the drugs Medic has been putting him on recently. Sure, they made life a hell of a lot easier, and he could actually enjoy things as opposed to feeling uncontrollably giddy, but they weren’t fully effective yet. He’d fade in and out of hallucinations and pain was so much more… real, it seemed. Getting shot or burned or stabbed used to feel dull and more on the same plane as the pain any emotional injury granted, without actually being upset. Now he could feel every piece shrapnel and small bullet tearing through his flesh.  
Literally playing with fire wasn’t appealing anymore either. He didn’t usually feel the same hype anymore, and was almost scared of it now that the flames and burns didn’t just feel like uncomfortable tingles. He sighed. Either way, it was for the best.

It was Friday, and they had a three day weekend furlough as opposed to their usual one, but he didn’t know how he could last the whole day. The Administrator didn’t take sick calls; Medic could fix most any ailment, and if he couldn’t, respawn could. He sighed again. “Mission begins in ten seconds.” He closed his eyes. “Five, four, three, two, one!” The sun filled the eyes of the mercenaries as they ran out of respawn. Pyro could tell all of them were tired. He saw Medic cast a doleful and apologetic look at the Heavy, who looked equally downtrodden. The Scout looked nervous, jittery, pained, exhausted, and upset, probably from the Bonk! on top of his hangover and the bullying he had received that morning. The Spy looked utterly drained, he was fixing his tie that just wouldn’t stay straight.  
Today was going to be a long battle.

He glanced over at the Engineer, who was fumbling with something inside the sentry. The Engineer never fumbled. Pyro decided to follow him out on the field and give him a hand with anyone who had the intent to destroy any of his buildings, and he looked like he could use some company.  


“Why, hello there Pyro. Ya need anythin’?” The Texan hit the top of the dispenser.  


“Hmph, Ngie. Hmph hudda hmph hm hmphny”  


“Why, thanks, Firebug. Looks like today’s gonna be a hard day, ain’t it?”  


“Hmphhh–” He was cut short when he saw the flicker of blue. The bastard was sneaking around just a few minutes into the match. He set him ablaze at once, Sniper’s boyfriend or not. One’d think that he’d spare the Engineer for keeping their relationship a secret, but that’s the stubborn ol’ professionalism for you.  


“Thank ya, darlin.’” The Engineer smiled, and it made Pyro’s insides heat up.

The Engineer turned around, presumably to return to resupply for more equipment or to build a teleporter or something, and the Spy would be dead for at least another ten minutes, so Pyro figured he’d go of and help his teammates out at the point. Just as he was going to leave, he stopped for a second and smiled under his mask. He got out his favourite lighter and singed a little heart into the paint on top of the dispenser. He stowed the lighter away, and bounded toward the jackalope that had hopped over past a couple of crates across the patch of grass below where Engie had stationed. Had he waited a couple of seconds, he would have seen the Engineer turning around the corner and smiling as he ran his non-robotic finger down the edge of the blackened enamel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one has a bit vaguely nsfw undertones but hardly at all sexual. Shower thoughts from the POV of Engie and then Pyro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really busy this week but got this chapter done. It isn't my favourite chapter but I hope you like it nonetheless. Feedback is welcome and appreciated, enjoy!

The Engineer sighed in relief as he pulled off his work clothes and watched the grey water and sweat flow off of his body and hit the white tiles of the showers. He had no idea as to how he got so dirty under his clothes, but it was so satisfying to watch a day’s worth of dirt swirling down the drain. The feeling of sticky sweat covering his chest and back was no more. 

Showering was probably one of the mercs’ favourite parts of the work day, except for perhaps dinner. The Engineer wondered how Pyro waited until everyone left the showers before taking his own in that suit of his. He must’ve been even more desperate that anyone else to get cleaned up before meals. What kind of relief must he feel while he unzips the rubber suit and pulls off the shirt from under it, letting the suit fall to the ground and… The Engineer truly hoped nobody looked at him past the doorless shower stalls to find him red-faced and half hard. He wasn’t about to do himself the indignity of touching himself in the shower even though it was commonplace among the mercenaries, even when someone could walk in and catch them in the act. They were all men with needs, no shame around it, but the Texan still tried to avoid doing so, it didn't feel _proper_. Besides, he wasn’t like _that_ , he shouldn’t be aroused by the thought of another man.  
He left the showers with Pyro still on his mind. Hopefully he would come by tonight. The Engineer smiled to himself, but the smile was soon replaced with a troubled grimace. Pyro was a _man_ , why was he feeling giddy like this with the thought of seeing him, seeing his face again, those green eyes and soft lips and freckles? It wasn’t like he could help it, he remembered his pa telling him that “Once that someone doesn’t leave yer mind for a second, it means yer in deep, son. Don’t worry about it, though, ye’ll be fine.” It seemed as if he couldn’t do anything about it. He sighed, and suddenly was startled by the Spy who had been stalking through the dark corridor as he often did.  
“My apologies, dear Engineer. I just wanted to ask you a question.”  
“Go ahead, Spook.”  
The Spy rolled his eyes a bit at the nickname, but he didn’t mind it as much when the Engineer said it as opposed to the Scout or Soldier.  
“Are you alright, is all I was wondering? We cannot have you like zhis, it may affect your work.” The Spy always acted as if he didn’t care about his teammates outside of the context of work, but if one knew the Frenchman enough, they could tell that the actual objective of their job was trivial in the eyes of the Spy, and he only really cared about performance because of dignity as opposed to correctly doing his job, which was proof enough that the Spy probably couldn’t care less about how his teammates do as long as the Administrator didn’t have anything to say about it.  
“I’m fine, Spy, but thanks fer askin’. It’s nothing really, just a bit tired is all. Been workin’ on the dispensers, tryin’ to make em’ work a bit better.” It was partially the truth, but the thing keeping the Texan up at night wasn’t dispensers.  
“Ah, I see. Try and get some sleep while we have time off.”  
The Engineer could tell that the Frenchman didn’t fully believe him, but he didn’t really care about what Spy knew, since he could find out anything he wanted to and nobody could do anything to stop it. Besides, the Spy was not one to gossip about anything past trivial matters. It looked like he would, but that was just part of his persona. The Texan knew enough that he could trust the Spy, even when he didn’t know what the Spy knew and how much he knew.  
They had gotten to the dining hall where most of the team had already assembled. It was Demo’s turn to cook, and he was surprisingly good at it. He didn’t serve them haggis or blood sausage or anything like that, either. He made good, edible food, and when he was at the right level of intoxication, he’d go out of his way to make something special. It was Yorkshire pudding today and the smell was wafting throughout the base. The Engineer would usually say that he preferred his good ol’ southern homestyle cooking, but Demoman’s cooking was almost ( _almost_ ) as good as Engineer’s ma would make back in Beecave.  
Demoman wasn’t the only one who was drunk, as Medic was a bit pink in the face and laughing more than usual, and the Scout was somehow even _more annoying_ than usual, and the Engineer suspected that there would be more in a couple of hours. He leaned up against the counter and looked around the room. Of course the Pyro wasn’t there yet, he’d be taking his shower right about now. Some strange feeling shot down the Texan’s spine. Only a few hours till he’d get to see his face again...if he chose to take the mask off, if he chose to even come at all.

 

*

 

Pyro stuck his masked head past one of the mess hall door to count all the mercs, just to make sure that it was safe to shower. He glanced at the Engineer who looked somewhere off in another world, probably thinking some incredible thoughts about god knows what. Or maybe he was thinking about _him_. No, he couldn’t. He turned around before anyone saw him and made his way to the showers.  
Pyro didn’t know whether or not he liked the cold air hitting his sweat covered skin when he took his clothes off; it was cold but refreshing. He peeled off the white wifebeater that stuck to his body and pulled down his suit and boxers in one movement. He left his clothes in the middle of the floor and turned on the nearest shower on the highest temperature it would go and let the scorching water hit is delicate skin. His reddened shoulders hurt now from being scrubbed over, skin sensitivity increased from the heat. The water trickled through his short hair and and came down his body in streams around the angles and curves of his face and shoulders.  
The shower was a place where the most thought occurred to a man, and the Pyromaniac’s mind steadily remained on the subject of the Engineer all day. He wondered if Engie had caught everything he had done to get his attention, or if he just took them as Pyro’s usual friendly gestures, but the Engineer knew the Pyro enough to know that he was more than just hugs and unicorns, so it couldn’t be that, could it? Or maybe he did know and he was just being polite about it. There was no way that the Texan liked him. Even if he wasn’t straight, the Pyro just _couldn’t_ amount to the Engineer in any way, let alone be in a relationship with him. It couldn’t happen, but he couldn’t help but wish. A feeling of dread and hopelessness arose in the pit of his stomach. He couldn’t imagine his life without at least being friends with Engie. Sure, Scout was his friend, so was everyone else on the team, but Engie was more than that, somehow. It felt wrong not to want it, almost as wrong is it felt to want it at all.  
He sighed as he rubbed the rough threads of his towel on his back and looked at himself in the mirror. What did the Engineer think of him? He wasn’t _too_ ugly was he, at least besides the burn on the left side of his face. He had rarely seen much of his face since he started to work for RED, and even before then he would do everything to keep it hidden as much as he could. He couldn’t walk around in public with a gas mask of course, but hoods and sunglasses were a mandatory part of his wardrobe. He just didn’t feel safe when his face was so exposed, he didn’t like people seeing his eyes. There was even a period of time when he wouldn’t go out when it was fully bright out.  
He looked at all of his freckles, so many little specks of colour on his otherwise pigmentless face. His brother had freckles too, but blue eyes and brown hair, and his skin wasn’t quite as pale. His brother hated fire, and he hated Pyro after he set their childhood house on fire back in 56’. Dad was so pissed, he hit Pyro over and over. Pyro didn’t feel any bad feeling upon recalling this; he deserved it. It wasn’t too bad, and it wasn’t too often that Dad hit him. He didn’t really feel anything thinking about these things.  
His thoughts went back to the Engineer. Maybe he would tell him all the stories about fire, and about how he got his scar. If the Engineer listened. His heart beat a bit more quickly with these thoughts. He put on some flannel pyjama pants and one of the RED nightshirts they had been issued to sleep in and took one last glance at the mirror before pulling his mask back on and heading toward the mess hall. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of my first fic. Told y'all it'd be short. I think the ending might be a little awkward, but I don't do conversation really well irl, so I'm not much better at writing it. Either way, I really, really hope y'all liked it, pls let me know if you did, and any other comments and feedback are greatly appreciated. There will be more updates to the Sniper/Spy fic branching off of this one, and more Texas Toast branching off of this in this series, so if you like these, there will be more, and I will also be doing fics in the future on some other ships and general team drabbles as well. I would like to thank Oddport-Fiction for giving me a couple of tips and encouragements and to everyone who has read these. <3

The Engineer tried to convince himself that he wasn’t waiting for a familiar knock on the door, but he couldn’t think of any other excuses as to why he couldn’t get anything done that night. No work on improving the dispenser, no figuring out what was making that noise when the heat was on. He put away all of his blueprints, sorted through them, and sorted through them again. He finally sat down and tried to read one of the English editions from Heavy’s collection of Russian literature, but the heavy tones of Leskov were not something the Texan could focus on right now. He had found himself reading the same page over and over, but the contents of it remained unknown to him as his thoughts drifted to the Pyro. He remembered the little heart on the dispenser today. Did that mean something, or was Pyro just being his sweet ol’ self? It was so difficult to tell with him… 

He tried to busy himself with the book again, and he had managed to understand the first half of the page when he heard a knock. Despite half-expecting it, he jumped at the sound, and it took him a second to collect himself enough to say “Come on in,” clearly. 

The Pyro entered and the two regarded each other for a second before the Engineer said “I’m gonna go get some beer, I think.” He stepped out, and Pyro migrated to sit down on the Engineer’s bed. Neither had said anything to each other yet. Pyro hoped he could stay a little longer today. He probably would, beer with Engie meant sitting around until the small hours of the morning, often in silence after a while. 

The Texan returned with a six-pack of Medics imported beer. They all had enough money from shooting their dopplegängers on the daily that they could afford monthly shipments of booze from wherever they pleased. Heavy even got them vodka from Russia, although none of them ever dared question how he had gotten it past the Soviet officials. Engie took out a beer for himself after handing one to Pyro and sat down on the bed next to him. Pyro then slowly took off his mask and threw it on the floor next to the bed. The Engineer stared, and Pyro could feel himself blushing. 

“Are you going to stare like this every time I take it off?”

The man abruptly looked away, focusing now on his drink. “Sorry, hun.” 

Pyro chuckled – awkwardly, but chuckled – and hesitated a bit before he leaned slightly to place his hand over the Engineer’s. His heart beat quickly, but he figured that he would never do this if he didn’t do it now. “C-could you, uh… I-I’m sorry…” He caught a glimpse of the Texan’s blue eyes widening before he allowed his lips to slip between his parted ones. 

Right then, he didn’t want to think about anything, he didn’t want to think about how in the very next moment Engineer might push him off and tell him that he has to leave, but he would say it so nicely and it would make it even worse. Except that wasn’t what happened. 

What happened was that Pyro felt a little pressure from the Engineer’s lips and a hand on his waist. His movements then stuttered as much as when he spoke without his mask on, but he lifted his hand from under Engie’s and brought it to hold his stubbled jaw instead, and then he felt the other hand move to his waist as well. This lasted for a couple more seconds before the two of them pulled away. Neither of them knew what to do next until the Engineer moved his arms up and pulled the Pyro in, wrapping his arms around the Firebug, who leaned in as close as he could to the other man, who smelled like Mann CO. soap and machines. The Engineer patted the Pyro’s soft fuzz of strawberry blonde hair. He figured it suited him perfectly; red and bright but so soft all the same. Pyro squirmed up from Engineer’s embrace to press their lips together again. He didn’t want to say anything, he didn’t want to ruin this, so he just kept kissing the Texan, and the Texan kissed back, but they both knew that that couldn’t last forever (at least, not without things getting more awkward than they already were), and he finally pulled back completely. 

“Wow, Pyro. I hadn’t had any idea that you could kiss like that.” Engineer was a bit flushed over and he brushed a hand over his head. 

All Pyro could do is manage a nervous laugh as his cheeks also flushed pinker than they already were. “N-neither did… Neither did I…” He breathed in deeply. “Uh… thank you, Engie…” 

Engie smiled and put his hand up to touch Pyro’s hair again. “It’s alright Firebug, you’re alright. You’re more than alright.” Pyro could feel Engineer’s analytical gaze across his face even when he was looking down. He was so happy, so happy that he felt it couldn’t be true. Engineer actually _liked_ him. The Engineer was now really _his_ Engie. Engie with gentle hands and lips ever so slightly chapped, and that _smile_ right before him in that very moment. He couldn’t handle being looked at like that, so he let his head fall into the other man’s chest. 

“I should go. M’tired.” It was easier to speak when he didn’t have to look into his eyes. 

“You don’t have to go anywhere, Firebug, if you don’t want to. We don’t have to get up tomorrow, so you can stay here with me, just fine...If you want to, of course.” 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll stay.” 

The Engineer planted a kiss on Pyro’s head and pulled the covers over the both of them. He smiled to himself at the sight of Pyro starting to snooze on his chest. The feeling he felt toward Pyro was different than whatever he had felt for any lady before in all his forty-two years of life, and he'd never though that those words would cross his mind. “Goodnight, Firebug.” He heard a soft mutter in response coming from below. He’d sleep well tonight, no more questions from the Spy. 

* 

Pyro woke up not knowing exactly where he was. The boards on the walls around him were familiar, but it wasn’t his room. Then he saw a certain Texan, still in deep sleep next to him, breathing softly. The Pyro sighed happily. He was perfectly warm wrapped in the quilt that someone back home must’ve made for Engie with the man sleeping there, and he never wanted to move again. Soft light that flowed in through the window shades told the Pyro that it was still early, and if he didn’t move too much, the Engineer would remain in his slumber in his arms. Pyro closed his eyes again. He hadn’t kissed anyone since high school, and he hadn’t had feelings like this since...ever? Now he had this person next to him. His Engie. It was pure bliss. 

*

“Rise ‘n shine, darlin’.” The Engineer had just woken with the Pyromaniac next to him. It was just before half nine, and he felt well rested. He watched the Pyro stir a bit before opening his eyes. 

“Hi, Engie.” A sleepy smile spread across his face, and the Texan couldn’t help but smile in return.

The Engineer leaned down and pressed a kiss to the Firebug’s forehead. He allowed him to collect himself a bit before asking him: “What do ya’ wanna do today, darlin'? I was plannin’ on makin’ us breakfast and then goin’ into town with Demo and Soldier to get some supplies, are ya comin’ with us?” 

“Yeahh…” Pyro was having a bit of trouble stirring himself from sleep even though he’d awoken a few hours ago. “Can I help?”

“Of course hun. Ya’ wanna make biscuits?”

Pyro nodded. “Gotta go to the bathroom first.”

“‘Course.” He watched the Pyro get up from bed after reaching for his mask up off the floor, and followed him out into the hallway to watch him walking off. This was his Pyro now, wasn’t it? He chuckled to himself before turning around in the other direction and making his way toward the kitchen. _His_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Sniper/Spy fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8344789)


End file.
